(a) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for the identification of the phase of conductors in an electrical circuit electrically interconnection, regardless if the conductors are connected to ground above the location selected for the identification, by using two independent generators generating different audio signals and connected to the phase conductors by electromagnetic coupling at an available location along the conductors, and an appropriate receiver connected to the phase conductors at a selected location for the reception of the signals and identification of the phase of the conductors identification.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Until now, phase conductors identifying devices, such as resistant boxes, diodes, audio or pulse signal generators, are directly connected to phase conductors to be identified and cannot work when the conductors are connected to ground above the location selected to effect the identification. This requires the removal of the ground connections during the identification period, thus making it very hazardous for the users.